A Little Incentive
by Carpe Nocturne
Summary: Susan pulled away, a light blush covering her cheeks, “If you ever want that to happen again, you had better win.” Excerpt from story Suspian MOVIEVERSE Written in response to Weekly Drabble Challenge # 2 at the susancaspian community at livejournal.
1. A Little Incentive

**Disclaimer:** The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis.  
**Author's Note:** So I originally started out with this angsty description of Caspian in battle but it somehow transformed into this. This is my first time writing a Narnia fanfic so I hope I kept the characters in characters. Also, I have no beta (though I would absolutely love one hint hint) so please excuse all the mistakes. Hope you like it! Add Response to Weekly Drabble Challenge # 2 at the susancaspian community at livejournal.

* * *

"This is completely and utterly insane" seemed to be the only words Susan could form at the moment as she watched her oldest brother Peter and soon-to-be husband Caspian (well if he actually managed to beat Peter this time) prepare for the battle ahead.

It had started out as such a nice morning too. The type of morning where the sun shone a little brighter, the birds sung just a bit happier, and everything seemed to be at peace in the once war-torn country of Narnia. Well… that is until Peter, having returned from his week long stay at Aslan's How, was informed of King Caspian's proposal to Susan. Which coincidently enough had been intended for Caspian to announce his choice for his future wife.

"No, this is war" Peter replied as he looked up at Susan through his shaggy bags. He straightened up from his leg stretch and immediately went to working on his arms.

Susan sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as if to help alleviate the building stress. "No, what we just finished fighting last week was war. _This_," she motioned at him and then to the other side of the training field where Lucy was helping Caspian put on his armor , "is just an overabundance of male hormones!"

Peter rolled his eyes, "I don't know why you're making such a big deal of this. He's got to prove he's worthy of you and what better way for a King to prove himself than through a sword fight? It's not like I'm going to kill him or anything." He smiled and took his armor from Edmund's outstretched arms, the afternoon sunlight glinting off the familiar Lion posed mid-roar on the front.

Susan threw up her hands and let out a loud groan before turning and making her way back over to Caspian's side, the green satin of her dress swishing behind her and a determined spark in her eyes.

Caspian looked up from where he was working on the top buckle of his chest plate and watched as Susan approached. "Hello Sus-mmph!" was all he managed to get out before Susan entangled her in hand in his hair and smashed his lips against hers.

His eyes widened and Caspian froze in shock. This kiss was rougher and more passionate than he was used to having with her. Even the kiss they had shared when they thought they were never going to see each other wasn't this desperate or demanding. After a more seconds of shock, his eyelids begin to droop and he began to respond, one arm coming to rest on her hip and the other rising to angle her head.

The sounds of light giggles from Lucy and a growl of frustration from her brother's direction broke through the haze and Susan pulled away, a light blush covering her cheeks, "If you _ever _want that to happen again, you had better win."

Caspian gulped and nodded mutely, unable to form words after Susan's display of affection, before looking over her shoulder to meet Peter's angry glare. Edmund's laughter at his brother's reaction echoed across the field as he handed Peter his sword and Caspian turned his attention back to the girl - no, woman - in his arms.

Susan pulled away from Caspian and then turned to face Peter, a triumphant grin spread across her usually calm features. She sent one more smile Caspian's way before grabbing Lucy's hand and marching back over to Edmund, Peter's glare and Caspian's eyes following her the entire time.

Not five minutes after Edmund gave the okay to start the fight was Peter laying on the grass, a very happy Susan standing over him, "Sorry Peter but all's fair in love and war."

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Battle Wounds

**Disclaimer:** The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis.  
**Author's Note:** First off, I can't tell you how thankful I am for all the wonderful reviews and favs. You guys truly made my week! It is also because of all the reviews that I decided to write this companion piece/little chapter. This is dedicated to defyingreason over on LJ, considering she requested this and to every one who reviewed or commented on A Little Incentive. I hope you guys enjoy this and expect another drabble in the upcoming week! I'll probably add it to these drabble so be on the lookout. ;D

* * *

Peter stared up at the sky in disbelief. Caspian had beaten _him._ And not only had he beaten him, but he had beaten him literally and metaphorically into the ground. Him, _the _High King Peter, who at one point in time had been revered as the best swordsman in all of Narnia.

Something warm trickled down the side of his face and the thick coppery taste of blood coated his tongue but he made no move to brush it away or attempt to stop the bleeding. He still hadn't decided whether he couldn't move due to shock or the immense pain that was slowly spreading throughout his body. The sound of crunching grass alerted Peter to his brother's approach and before long Edmund was crouched down next to him.

Edmund's head appeared above him, eyes filled with mirth and a smirk stretched across his features, "I can't believe that after witnessing _that _little display of affection you seriously thought you could beat him." Edmund shook his head and let out a small chuckle before standing up and extending his hand to his brother where he lay sprawled out on the training ground lawn.

Peter's shocked expression quickly morphed into frustration and he glared up at him, "It was just a bloody kiss. I don't see why that should have given him an extra boost." He threw his arm up to grasp Edmund's hand and did his best not to wince as a tendril of pain shot down his arm. Edmund hoisted him up and brought his arm to stretch across the back of his neck and shoulders. Peter grit his teeth against the pain in his side and let out a small groan as he leaned on his brother.

"Ya know for an older brother, you still have a lot more to learn," Edmund laughed as he helped Peter to the nearest rock so that he could lean against it for support. Carefully, he lifted Peter's arm off his shoulders and helped lower him down to the grass.

Peter clenched his eyes against the pain and leaned back, "I think it's dislocated again." Panic shot down Edmund spine as he looked down to his brother's lap where he was clutching his shield arm closely to his stomach. He carefully pulled his arm out of the stirrups on the back of the shield, placed the slightly splintered wood next to his brother's outstretched leg, and moved to the side to begin working on the cuts and bruises that littered his cheek.

The sound of laughter pulled Peter's attention away from Edmund and he looked across the field to find Susan and Caspian. Susan sat on one of the benches on the outskirts of the nearby garden with a large smile spread across her delicate features as a still armored Caspian kneeled in front of her, a bouquet of flowers clutched in his outstretched arm and a smile to match Susan's on his face.

"Do you think he's right for her?" Peter asked gim and nodded in their direction. Edmund looked up from where he had been busy removing Peter's armor and checking his injured shoulder. He watched as Caspian swept Susan into hug and spun her around, her laughter growing louder and blue eyes sparkling with each turn, "Of course. If I didn't, do you honestly think I wouldn't have challenged him already?"

Peter tore his sight away from the happy couple and looked up at his brother in disbelief but Edmund just met his stare and continued on with his work, "That and if you remember correctly, Susan is incredibly picky when it comes to guys. She wouldn't agree to just marry anyone."

Edmund readied himself to set Peter's arm back and met his gaze, "Plus he's good at chess."

His eyes widened a split second before Edmund pushed his arm back in with a resounding crack. Pain spread across his shoulders and he let out a surprised yell.

Peter lifted a hand to rub his aching wound before taking one last look at his sister and letting out a defeated sigh, "I am so not looking forward to Lucy getting engaged."

Edmund let out a chuckle and slapped his brother on the back, careful to avoid any other bruises Caspian had left on him, "Don't worry. That'll be years from now and when it does happen, I'll make sure Lucy and Susan are far away by the time you fight him."

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
